Waktu Itu, Sebuah Tanya
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Waktu itu, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Ketika makhluk itu tiba-tiba muncul di depan jendela yang kubuka dan bencana melanda desa kita, saat harapan hidup mustahil masih ada… Reiner, ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi padaku waktu itu. Pada kita. Fic pertama di fandom ini. Oneshot. Hati-hati hints (tidak terasa).


_Disclaimer _: Shingeki no Kyojin punya Hajime Isayama, saya di sini cuma pinjam karakter

Ringkasan

_Waktu itu, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Ketika makhluk itu tiba-tiba muncul di depan jendela yang kubuka dan bencana melanda desa kita, saat harapan hidup mustahil masih ada… Reiner, ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi padaku waktu itu. Pada kita._

Catatan Penulis

_Saya _newbie_ di _fandom _ini. Mohon bantuannya dan salam kenal. Sangat berterima kasih kepada Anda yang sudah bersedia membaca, akan lebih berterima kasih bila sang pembaca memberi kritik dan saran yang membangun._

Selamat Membaca!

-Sudut Pandang Reiner-

"Apa kau ingat?"

Selepas anak muda bernama Armin dan Mikasa itu memaksa kami -aku dan Bertholdt- untuk membantu temannya yang bernama Eren menggunakan alat pertamanya, kami kembali ke tempat tidur kami. Jujur, perkembangan anak itu tidak terlalu bagus. Namun dibandingkan dia, aku lebih memerhatikan si rambut gelap yang barusan bertanya padaku -atau lebih tepatnya, mengulang kembali pertanyaannya kepadaku.

Dia menjadi agak diam dan kehabisan topik selama kita pergi dan melangkah kembali ke sini. Kudengar ia menghela napas sesekali. Ditambah lagi, sikapnya agak berbeda dengan hari-hari yang lalu –Bertholdt adalah orang yang mudah tidur, tetapi tidak malam ini. Matanya menerawang udara kosong di atasnya, enggan menutup meski ia terbaring di sisiku.

"Reiner," tangannya menggerakkan bahuku, "aku tahu kau masih bangun. Ayo jawab. Kalau aku penasaran, aku susah tidur."

"Tutup saja mata dan mulutmu."

"Reiner," desaknya sambil menarik tubuhku agar berhenti tidur memunggunginya, "ayolah, apa sih yang terjadi saat itu?"

Aku merasa sebal olehnya karena dipaksa bangun walau sedang mengantuk luar biasa. Sudah kukatakan, dia tidak seharusnya menceritakan hal menyedihkan itu kepada anak-anak –trio Eren– tadi. Ketika ia membuka jendela dan langsung bertatapan dengan raksasa sial itu. Aku sudah tahu bahwa akhirnya dia sendirilah yang akan terteror setengah mati –lalu akhirnya, menyeretku masuk ke dalam masalah.

Padahal, ini bukan kali pertama dia merepotkanku.

"Ya, aku ingat," jawabku akhirnya, "karena aku ada di sana saat itu."

"Apa?" Nada bicaranya benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa ia terkejut, "Reiner, ceritakan padaku bagaimana bisa itu terjadi."

Aku kembali menghadapkan wajah dan tubuhku ke dinding, "Besok saja, aku mengantuk."

"Beri tahu aku sekarang," ujarnya.

"Besok saja."

"Kau tidak peduli jika aku tetap terjaga semalaman?"

"Bukan begitu, pokoknya nanti akan kujelaskan."

Kali ini aku mendengarnya merajuk pelan, "Reiner Braun, aku mohon..."

"Hm -hmm."

"Reiner."

"Berisik, bodoh! Aku mau tidur!"

Kalau bukan suara Jean, mungkin itu teriakan orang lain di salah satu tempat tidur di sini yang masih terbangun. Aku tertawa tertahan sambil masih menutup mata. Entah benar atau tidak, pemuda berambut hitam itu rasanya masih menatap punggungku, berharap aku berbalik.

Pagi esoknya, latihan intensif dimulai kembali. Kali ini medan kami adalah hutan. Kami dilatih agar lebih lihai dalam menggunakan 3D _Maneuver Gear_. Tentu saja untuk menyelamatkan diri dari makhluk-makhluk biadab itu –dan mengirim mereka langsung ke neraka.

Lalu aku melihat dirinya, bersama anggota kelompoknya. Dia melesat cepat di antara dahan-dahan pohon. Matanya terarah pada sasaran yang jauh di sisi kirinya. Bertholdt terlalu fokus mengincarnya sehingga tidak melihat –

"Hei! Ah –turunkan aku!"

Kami terlempar ke bawah. Mual sekali rasanya, aku belum pernah terpental dengan kecepatan seperti ini. Aku berusaha menstabilkan pergerakan tubuhku dengan susah payah –ada Bertholdt di tangan kiriku.

_DUAR!_

Suara ledakan terdengar ketika kami menghentikan gerakan di atas dahan pohon yang cukup kuat.

Ia segera saja memprotes padaku, "Reiner –kenapa kamu malah menangkapku?"

"Ada orang bodoh yang melemparimu dengan peledak entah dari mana," kataku sambil mengatur napas, "dan sepertinya Gadis Kentang itu yang kena getahnya."

Jauh di bawah, kami melihat Christa turun dan kembali melesat membawa pergi Sasha yang sepertinya tak sadarkan diri.

"Kasihan sekali," komentarnya, "padahal ini baru simulasi."

Aku berpikir, bukankah tadi ia sendiri tak melihatnya? Jika aku tak ada, bisa saja dia yang bernasib seperti itu. Bedanya dengan Sasha adalah, jika kenyataannya yang terkapar adalah Bertholdt, kurasa tak akan ada seorang pun yang mau menyelamatkannya. _Titan_-pun tidak akan mau –kalau iya, dia pasti dijadikan makan siang.

Tanganku mengacak pelan rambutnya sebelum aku pergi lagi, bergabung dengan teman-temanku untuk melanjutkan kembali sesi latihan.

"Kau sendiri harus hati-hati."

Selama aku mencari celah untuk menyerang sasaran, aku tak habis mengerti. Tidak mungkin dia terganggu hanya karena pertanyaan semalam. Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika aku menjawabnya, tetapi aku sendiri ingin tahu apakah dia benar-benar lupa atau tidak.

Karena yang membuat dia lupa sama sekali dengan saat mengerikan itu adalah aku sendiri.

Tidak ada salahnya, bukan? Menghapus memori buruk seseorang –terutama yang berkaitan dengan bencana- bukanlah suatu kesalahan bagiku. Namun seiring waktu berjalan, ingatan itu dibangkitkan kembali oleh serangkaian penyerangan makhluk sial itu terhadap orang-orang tak berdaya seperti kami –dan misi rahasia yang kami jalankan.

Malam itu, aku tertidur agak cepat. Bertholdt tak mengajakku berbicara sedikit pun sebelum tidur. Aneh. Entah aku atau dia yang lebih dahulu terlelap, aku tak tahu. Mungkin dia sendiri lelah setelah berurusan dengan perlengkapan _maneuver_ itu sehingga tak mau bicara banyak soal latihan hari ini.

Malam itu juga aku terbangun lebih awal, jauh lebih awal dari semuanya. Lampu remang-remang barak tempat kami tidur menjadi satu-satunya penerangan. Aku mencoba untuk menutup mataku dan tidur kembali, tetapi aku tak bisa. Mungkin pergi ke toilet dan mencuci muka akan menjadi solusi yang bagus, batinku. Akhirnya aku duduk di atas tempat tidurku dan melihat sekeliling.

Semua mata masih terpejam. Dari kaca jendela, aku langsung tahu bahwa hari masih gelap. Mungkin pukul satu atau dua pagi. Tak ada gerakan, tempat itu begitu sunyi hingga aku dapat mendengar Armin mengigau dalam tidurnya. Hanya ada satu orang yang tak ada di tempat tidur –Bertholdt.

Padahal dia ada di sisiku, kenapa aku telat menyadari bahwa ia tidak terbaring di sini? Ke mana dia? Tidak mungkin dia bangun pada dini hari untuk menyelinap ke dapur. Atau ke toilet?

Tanpa berpikir lagi, aku turun dari tempat tidurku perlahan. Derit kayu sempat terdengar pelan dan aku takut ada yang terbangun. Aku melangkah hati-hati agar tidak menginjak kadet-kadet yang tidur di kasur gelar di lantai. Lho, kenapa ada puntung rokok di sini -siapa yang merokok?

"Payah," gumamku sambil memungutnya dengan tangan kiriku, "kalau ketahuan Instruktor Keith, kita bisa mati –mengingat wajahnya saja membuatku ngeri."

Benda kotor itu kubawa dengan niat membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Rintangan kembali muncul ketika aku sudah sampai di pintu. Seseorang telah membukanya tetapi tak menutupnya dengan rapat hingga celah pintu terbentuk. Tetap saja aku harus membukanya dengan lebar agar aku bisa lewat –masalahnya pintu ini kerap berderit keras dan cukup membuat telinga sakit.

Dengan hati-hati sekali aku mendorong pintu itu. Sedikit demi sedikit, akhirnya pintu terbuka sepenuhnya. Aku melangkah pelan keluar ruangan dan –

"Reiner."

Seorang perempuan memergokiku. Tubuhku langsung terasa kaku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mencari sosok yang memanggilku. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat takut-takut membangkitkan kepalanya yang tertunduk untuk bicara denganku karena ia tidur dengan menelungkup di tempat tidur yang tidak jauh dari pintu. Rambutnya tergerai bebas membuatnya terlihat berbeda hingga aku nyaris tak mengenalinya.

"Reiner, ini aku –Sasha," bisiknya agak keras padaku, "apa kau hendak menyelinap ke dapur –atau setidaknya mencari roti? Aku juga lapar, biarkan aku ikut."

"A –aku cuma mau ke toilet."

Wajah penuh harapnya mendadak berekspresi kosong. Dia mengangguk dan membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal sambil menggerutu pelan. Aku menghela napas lega dan segera keluar dari ruangan. Sengaja kututup pintu itu dengan tidak rapat. Ah, dia takkan melaporkan soal ini kepada siapa-siapa. Memangnya salah jika seorang kadet buang air kecil di pagi buta?

Tunggu dulu –seorang Sasha, tidur di kamar laki-laki? Aku bingung… ah, sudahlah. Tak perlu kupikirkan. Mungkin dia tidur berjalan dan tersasar ke sini.

Lorong barak ini hanya diterangi lampu yang sama seperti kamar. Aku terus berjalan ke arah toilet pria. Tak ada gangguan. Tak jauh dari toilet, aku mendengar suara seseorang terbatuk. Segera aku berhenti di samping pintu lorong toilet yang terbuka untuk mengecek siapa yang ada di dalam diam-diam.

Bertholdt Fubar, berdiri dekat wastafel, menatap bayangannya di cermin dengan hina. Satu tangan menutup mulutnya. Satu tangan bertumpu pada wastafel. Terbatuk sekali lagi, menyalakan keran air, mencuci tangan, dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam kedua tangannya. Terisak.

Menangis?

Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam tepat saat suaranya teredam dalam tangannya. Langkah kakiku jelas terdengar olehnya. Ia buru-buru menurunkan kedua tangannya, membelakangiku, dan mengambil tisu untuk mengeringkannya. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha agar aku tak menatapnya.

Ia bicara dengan nada tertekan, "Ada apa, Reiner?"

"Bertholdt," aku meraih lengan kanannya dan memaksa ia menghadapku, "kau yang kenapa. Kau tidak seharusnya bersikap begini, 'kan? Ada masalah?"

"Aku..." Ia memalingkan wajahnya dariku, "baik-baik saja."

Bohong. Jelas aku melihat matanya memerah dan berkaca-kaca. Tubuhnya yang tinggi tak tegap seperti biasa. Dia begitu tinggi hingga ia tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terlukanya meski matanya menatap lantai.

"Aku kenal betul kau, jangan coba membohongiku."

Lama ia terdiam sebelum perlahan kembali menghadapku. Terus kupandangi matanya agar dia mau mengucapkan sesuatu. Aku tak tahan melihatnya menangis seperti itu –pasti ada hal yang sangat mengganggunya.

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti," tuturnya, "sebenarnya... aku ini siapa. Aku ini _apa_."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, "Kau temanku, Bertholdt."

"Begitu," gumamnya sambil menyingkirkan tanganku darinya, "kalau itu aku juga tahu. Armin, Annie, Jean, Christa, Connie, dan kadet-kadet lainnya, juga Berik... mereka juga _teman-_mu. Bukan itu yang kutanyakan padamu."

Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang suka berbelit-belit dalam kalimat dan argumentasi. Dia juga sama sepertiku, aku tahu. Namun kali ini, ia memilih sebuah pertanyaan yang begitu umum –maksudku, aku bisa menjawab bahwa dia adalah Bertholdt Fubar, laki-laki berusia enam belas tahun, kadet angkatan keseratus empat, dan sebagainya.

"Kau seharusnya mulai menanyakan hal itu kepada dirimu sendiri, Reiner," katanya pelan sambil menatap cermin, "kau sama sepertiku. Berasal dari desa yang sama, bergabung dengan skuad yang sama, bernasib sama... aku lelah terus bermain peran seperti ini, aku tak mau melukai orang-orang lagi."

"Di sini," aku menghela napas karena tahu arah pembicaraan ini, "kita adalah _tentara_, Bertholdt. Cepat atau lambat, setelah pelatihan selesai."

"Bagaimana," bibirnya tersenyum pahit, "bila aku telah muak menjadi tentara atau pejuang?"

Tiba-tiba dia mengungkit pembicaraan yang seharusnya tak kita utarakan di sini -refleks aku mendorongnya ke dinding terdekat, mencengkeram sebelah bahunya, membekap mulutnya, dan membentak, "Bertholdt, pelankan suaramu!"

Benar saja. Mata kelabunya tiba-tiba terlihat panik. Aku menoleh ke belakang (masih dengan ekspresi marahku) dan bertemu mata dengan sesosok pria lainnya yang terlihat kaget dan ketakutan di depan pintu toilet.

Jean Kirschtein.

"Maaf –aku takkan mengganggu kalian– lanjutkan saja."

Lalu pintu toilet berdebam tertutup. Sepertinya Jean berlari pergi mencari toilet lain. Aku melepaskan lengan pemuda itu dan menjauh. Kukira aku bersikap keterlaluan –belum pernah aku melihat Jean ngeri.

"Maaf," ujarku kepada Bertholdt yang masih berdiri di sana, "lupakan saja kata-kataku tadi."

Dia tidak meresponku. Setidaknya pandangannya tak seputus asa tadi. Aku melewatinya dan pergi ke arah kloset berdiri. Sementara aku menyelesaikan ritualku, langkah Bertholdt terdengar menjauh. Pintu toilet berderit membuka. Ia keluar dari sini dan meninggalkanku, aku tahu itu.

Pada hari itu, kami tak bicara apa-apa lagi mulai dari subuh hingga matahari terbenam kembali.

Malam kembali menjelang dan ia masih tak mengatakan apa-apa kepadaku. Sekarang ada dua hal yang mengganggu pikirannya –masalah masa lalu itu dan pembicaraan kami dini hari tadi. Selama kami saling berbalik membelakangi, aku tak jarang melihat bahwa ia sesekali mencuri pandang ke arahku, hendak bicara. Ia tak kunjung membuka mulut hingga kamar barak ini sunyi kembali.

Lama-lama aku tidak bisa melihatnya terus terjaga dalam tidurnya, menerawang, bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengenai salah satu atau banyak realita yang (tak) pernah ia ketahui. Tepat saat aku hendak memecah keheningan, lidahnya berucap pelan.

"Reiner."

"Waktu itu aku menghajarmu hingga kau tak sadarkan diri dan membawamu kabur dari balik jendela."

Jawaban itu meluncur terlalu lancar dari lidahku. Bertholdt terlihat heran dan kaget. Pemuda itu sampai bangkit dari pembaringannya dan menatapku penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Hah?"

"Kau bertanya mengenai kejadian mengerikan saat kita masih kecil dulu," kataku berusaha santai, "nah, tadi sudah kujawab."

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Bertholdt memanggil kembali kata-kataku tadi dan mencernanya dalam otaknya.

"Kau bohong, 'kan?"

Aku tersenyum samar, "Perlukah aku menjelaskan kronologinya kepadamu? Aku hapal semuanya, bahkan apa warna bajumu dan aroma yang melekat pada tubuhmu."

Reaksi Bertholdt agak di luar dugaanku. Mendadak ia diam tanpa menatapku. Tingkahnya gugup dan ia menolak kontak mata. Warna merah tipis muncul di kedua pipinya. Ekspresinya saat itu...

"Um –terima kasih banyak, Reiner."

Suaranya menjadi lebih pelan. Aku mengangguk sebagai respon. Dia tak bertanya lagi padaku. Pelan-pelan ia kembali membaringkan diri di sisiku, menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan dengan wajahku. Ah, semburat merah itu sudah tak ada.

"Kau tahu, Reiner," ia kembali memulai pembicaraan, "kadang kala aku tidak mengerti kenapa seseorang mau masuk organisasi ini. Misalnya, aku yang tidak punya niat mulia sama sekali yang mendorongku masuk... yah, kau pasti mengerti."

"Itu tergantung dari kondisi masing-masing orang. Jangan tanya aku soal ini, aku tidak begitu paham perasaan orang lain. Oh –kumohon, lupakan pembicaraan kita dini hari itu."

Pemuda itu membalik tubuhnya hingga wajahnya menghadapku, "Kau sendiri kenapa mau bergabung –selain karena _itu_?"

Aku menghela napas, "Sama seperti kenapa aku menyelamatkanmu waktu itu."

"Eh?"

Tadinya aku tak mau menjawab ini. Kulirik matanya sepintas sebelum menguap lebar -aku tidak sengaja. Kali ini akulah yang mengubah arah tidurku, memandangnya. Jariku menuruni pipinya dan menyentuh dagunya. Rasanya aku tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi dan wajahnya yang bersemu kembali.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu selama aku hidup."

Akhir dari Waktu Itu, Sebuah Tanya.


End file.
